Denying it all
by Sundiel260
Summary: Hot tears trailed down her face, caking her cheeks in salty blood, sobbing uncontrollably. She had never felt so small, so useless in all her undead life. She tried her best to wipe away the blood, but more kept coming. Something soft lightly touched her chin, tilting her head upwards till her eyes meet with his. No words were said as he pulled her into his arms, hugging her close.
1. Prologue

Shouts, screams, anger curses, blurred up faces, all and so many more that I can't put into detail or words. Or maybe I can. I don't know anymore. I lost whatever common sense I had long ago, thrown away along with my pride for my people. Though now I'm not even sure I was one of them from the beginning of it all. I mean, I defied the one thing that we have been doing for ten _thousand_ years. Wait, no. I was **never** one of them.

The pounding in my head grows louder, hurting more and more each second that passes. It hurts. It hurts so bad. It increases to hurt as the shouts get louder. It hurts more just to think. Just to think I could be something I never was. How could I have ever thought I could be like them? I never fitted in with everyone for as long as far I can think back. Was it ever possible for me to be like them from the start? No. It was never possible. Even at the beginning there was no hope.

But now what am I? A traitor? A villain? A monster? A dark curse? I must be. I've already threw away my place among them. Tossing away the honor that few had ever accomplished in achieving like garbage. Honor. That was all I ever wanted. It would have made me fit in…but now it's just another star far out of my reach. Another dream never to come true. Just like all my other dreams. All never to fully take flight, to never see the magic that could have been their destiny. All of them. Dust.

…no.

Not all of them.

One. One dream. One dream, out of all of them. The tiniest, smallest, dust size, tiny, unnoticeable dream. That one had seen the light. No. It had seen the sun. No. It was bigger than that. It was a bond. A miracle. A wish come true. A star that out shined the rest. My one big defiance, that one big change, that one history breaker, had turned out to be my greatest accomplishment that I have ever done right in my whole life. It was the greatest thing that I could not comprehend to think it could be true.

But it is true. And now, my dream, my biggest secret, is here. Protecting me. From those who I thought I could fit in with.

Now I know that I was never one of them to begin with. All because I can never kill my greatest enemy who turned out to be my best friend I could ever ask for.


	2. The Nightmare Attack

Stars shone bright against the black night sky, disappearing and reappearing as clouds came and went in shapes and sizes. Gentle air of the cool crisp night was still, silent as a flower.

_Beautiful night right? Peaceful sky, no storm clouds, nice and quiet, gentle breeze, not a living soul to be found to disturb it all. A picture perfect night sky._

Suddenly, a dark shape fly's across the night sky, too dark to make out its figure.

_Unless you live where I live._

More dark shapes soon fly by, increasing by number rapidly.

_It's not bad or anything, it just has a few…problems._

The shapes were heading in one general direction, swarming into a cloud of darkness. They were heading to a land of dark and dead.

_Now most places would have mice problems, or bugs, or out of control weather. But we have…_

A young girl with pink hair tied into a long pony wearing purple leggings and a black sleeveless shirt walks to the door and pens it, only to slam it shut with her back against the wood as fire erupted around the frame.

"Nightmares!" She gasped, not in fear but excitement. Her eyes glowed brighter and her tiny fangs were shown as she smiled big and her pointed ears went higher.

Outside looked like a real war ground. Monsters, beasts, and other creatures of shapes and sizes were attacking buildings and people alike. Some were chasing individuals who were trying to get away from what they had dubbed and named Nightmares, while many others were fighting against them. The ones who were fighting the Nightmares were strange themselves.

They were either vampires, or rattlesnakes, ghosts, skeletons, werewolves, or hexes and many others.

_Most would think to run. Not us._

The pink hair girl from earlier runs outside, being mindful where she was going lest she wanted to get hurt or attacked.

_We Undead never run from a fight. It's…kinda a stubborn issue. My name is Roller Brawl._

Glancing to her left, her eyes widen slightly before jumping back to avoid getting crushed by a falling Nightmare tangled up in chains or run over by a werewolf running by to finish his catch.

_Great name, yeah I know. But it's really not that bad. Every Undead has a weird or creepy name so I'm in the clear. Some believe that hideous names will strike fear into the hearts of our enemies._

A strong explosion from a Nightmares attack sends Roller Brawl and other unfortunate Undead back. She had a more lucky streak to only be blown down on her back while the rest were blown feet away. A little dazed, she barely had time to do anything once her head cleared before a reaper was above her, screaming in her face with his scythe raised high in his boney hands.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! **Morning Brawl!" He said before flying off to rejoin the battle.

Roller Brawl rolled her eyes, getting back on her feet and resumed running to her destination while avoiding the crossfire attacks. You would assume that it would be easy for her since she had spent her whole life along with the other Undead growing up to these attacks, but it wouldn't be true. Each Nightmare was different. Big, small, dumb, smart, slow, fast, it did not matter. Nightmares where different each attack.

As she made her way to her destination, passing by Undead, who few would take notice of her by chance, were yelling at her to get inside or to go away. She didn't pay them much heed. They always told her to get inside whenever there was an attack. She slammed herself against a building to avoid get hit by fellow vampire that was tossed her way by a giant Nightmare. She stared at the Nightmare, studying it. It was big, about a half size taller than a building. Two feet long spikes trailed down its back to the end of its tail which ended in a big bolder. It stood on two beefy legs while the arms were tentacles with claws at the end. Like other Nightmares, this one was pitch black, its glow red, so it must be a fire Nightmare.

"Wahoo! What A Rush!" Her focus was turned away from the Nightmare to the vampire behind her. The vampire in question was sitting on his rear, dusting his arms of soot. His hair was dual lime green put up in a Mohawk that brushed backwards, skin pale blue, and too bright light green glowing eyes. He wore black leggings with three short spikes on both sides of his hips, hold in place with a black buckle with skull designs on it. His feet were covered by heavy boots that were covered in sharp spikes as can tell by the black Nightmare blood covering it. He was shirtless, but his chest had a silver skull guard that covered over most of his left side were his dead heart was protected, the straps that kept it in place went around his midsection. His arms were where the real pain can be found. On each hand was a special made glove with a tiny circular saw attached to a spin rod that could swing out and cut nearby opponents. Now you're probably thinking how a tiny saw could do any damage. Easy. The saw grows when the wielder deems it to. Think that's crazy? Too bad, crazy thing always happen here.

_This is Razor Jack. The Undeads favorite danger loving vampire. Rumors have that when he was still a young kid he was caught in an explosion that sent him sky high for an hour before he came down, which started his love for danger._

"Having a good time, Razor Jack?"

"You bet!" Razor Jack grinned up at her. Placing his hands on the ground, his lower body swung up till he was in a perfect handstand before launching off the ground, doing a flip in the air before landing on the ground back on his feet. "You won't believe how much fun it is to punch the lights out of these guys! It's awesome!" He walked up to her, placing his hands above his hips, as he wanted to avoid the spikes there from past experiences. "Can't wait till you get your weapon! It'd be cool to have you out there along with us."

A weapon. She smiled.

"Now if you excuse me." Razor Jack let out a scream, raising one arm in the air and ran out into the battle ground.

"Razor!"

"What?"

"Your opponent is **that** way." She pointed a thumb at the retreating form of the Nightmare Razor Jack had been fighting earlier, going the opposite direction he was running.

"…oh…I KNEW THAT!" She only rolled her eyes again as Razor Jack went after his opponent, swinging out his saws which they grew to his size, inflamed by green ghost fire.

_Oh what I wouldn't give to have a weapon of my own one day._

Roller Brawl resumed her journey. Dodging freeway attacks and Nightmares alike, she passed Undead throwing touches into towers as others pulled levers, sending the lit tower up to the sky, revealing more Nightmare that had the ability out fly above them. Few Undead that could fly went up there to bring their enemy down, while others who couldn't shot arrows or chains with metal balls at the end to catch or harm them.

She wasn't paying any attention to her path that she was almost stomped on by a Nightmare, but luck had it that someone was watching her to notice and pull her out of harm's way by her shirt collar. Though he savoir was less than happy to see her.

"BRAWL! What are you doing out here?! Get inside this instant!" Placed back on the ground, she was shoved roughly to get her going. She gave him a quick glare, not bothering to look at him fully as she went off again, already knowing who had saved her.

It was another vampire, a big guy. His body was fully of muscles. His body was covered in armor that only his head wasn't covered. Red spike hair shot out on all sides except forward, keeping out of his pale face and deep red eyes. He didn't wear a cape, always sating how capes made it easier for Nightmares to grab him from behind.

_This is Blood. The toughest vampire ever around. They say when he was only a day old, he popped a Nightmares heads off with only his mouth. Do I believe such a thing?_

Bloods eyes scanned the sky, spotting a Nightmare flying off with an unfortunate rattlesnake caught in its claws. Without a second to lose, he picked up a nearby cart with one arm, tossing it with little effort at the Nightmare, hitting it dead on to cause it to release its captive.

_Yes. Yes I do._

"What have we got?" Blood didn't bother to turn to look at the skeleton warrior beside him.

"Air, Fire, a few Earth Nightmare. And Dead Night told me he saw a Magic Nightmare circling the outer borders."

An explosion of fire went off behind them. The skeleton took cover behind his shield, but Blood stood his ground, not even fazed by the slightest.

"Any Undead?"

"No. None so far."

"Good." He brushed off a speck of still burning ember off his shoulder, gazing around for anyone in need of help.

Roller Brawl jumped over a fallen wood frame with ease, running towards a familiar building and threw open the door.

"Good, you finally made it. And here I thought the Nightmare had taken you away." A thick Transylvanian with a slight hint of Russian drawled, thick with sarcasm in his voice.

"What? Me? Please, I'm way too speedy for them to catch me." Roller Brawl grabbed a nearby apron, putting it on and tying in place. "Besides, they wouldn't know what to do with all of…this." She gestured to her whole figure, making a sloppy pose of showing her (not really there) muscles.

"Well they need toothpicks, don't they?"

Roller Brawl gave a slight glare after hearing that insult. Her insulter just smirked, or what could be a smirk. She couldn't really tell. Those fangs of his that poked out of his mouth was really hard for her to tell.

"So what are you here for? Shouldn't you be out there fighting the Nightmare, or are you being chicken?" She headed over to a cabinet, opening it to get the contents inside. She could feel his glare on her back.

"A slight cut in the back."

"Slight, or is it a cut-that-I-ignored-till-someone-forced-me-to-come-here-because-it's-not-small?" She grabbed surgical thread and a hooked needle, turning back to look at her patient. Her patient was another vampire, one who everyone knew and slightly both feared and respected him. His skin was misty blue, his nose was gone and replaced by a skeletal outlook of one. Big bat ears on the sides of his head with white hair put into sideburns and curled slightly inwards on top with proper care and dignity. He had no retina or pupils, just white with an eerie glow to them. He wore boxer robes, along with two giant black boxing gloves with white skulls with fangs on each one, as well as the champion belt he wore. But the most noticeable feature of him was that this vampire had no arms or legs. Instead, mist was in there place. That's right, mist. "Because I'm pretty sure they wouldn't send you here if it was just a slight cut."

"Just Hurry Up And Stitch It Close So I Can Get Back Out There!"

_The grumpypants with an attitude is Night Shift. He's well known for being undefeated boxing champion as well for his slight grumpy personality. But he means well and has a good heart. I've known him since I was small, er, smaller._

"Alright, alright." Roller Brawl rolled her eyes, heading over to her grumpy patient and getting behind him. His so called small cut was actually pretty big and it had gotten through his clothing. It was a clean slash that went to his top left shoulder to almost all the way bottom right side with blood trailing down and staining his white under shirt. It wasn't a deep wound, but it still required stitches. "Hold still for a bit."

He made his famous humph sound but made no other noise as she readied the needle and thread. Careful with her hands, she began her surgical procedure. She could feel him flinch slightly as the needle entered his skin. He wasn't immune to pain. He would ignore it, but there were times when he couldn't.

"So how many did you get this time?" She asked, hoping to start a conversation. It would often distract others from the pain and she did often get good stories out of them.

"…twenty, maybe more. I don't know. I stopped counting how many I would get each attack long ago. Still, I know I get a good amount of pain to send to them." Night Shift chuckled darkly. Pain was something he loved to give to his enemies. It would always lift his spirits up and put him in a kinder mode.

Halfway through with the stitching, the door swung open with force, making a loud noise and Undead started pouring in, carrying wounded or badly hurt friends in. Roller Brawl didn't faze at the noise or the sight of the wounded. She had seen what the Nightmares could do her whole life.

"Alright amigos! Get the heavy bleeders first and close up any heavy wounds! Señor Chopper! Get Señor Ghost Eyes to the surgical room! Tienes Prisa!" A rattlesnake, bright yellow with orange diamond patterns trailing down his back, shouted orders in his Spanish accent, following in after the his friends. He wore a dirty brown button shirt along with a belt buckle with a snake skull embedment. A circular hat rested on his head with two feathers poking out from atop in the back.

_That's Rattle Shake. The best snake shooter ever known. He once took down an army of villains all by himself with only his snake gun. Better be thankful you're not a bad guy when you run into him._

Finishing up the last stitch, Roller Brawl took a quick glance at the rooms newest patients. A lot of them had cuts or missing limbs, one poor hexer was missing his eye. A black werewolf had metal pipes lodged in his back.

"Are you almost done?"

She was snapped away from the wounded and back over to her current patient.

"Almost. This is gonna hurt." She grabbed the end strings, tugging on them, making Night Shift flinch and groan in pain. "Sorry." Tying the ends together, she bit off the extra string. "Okay, just let me wrap this wound up and then you're good to go." She went off, weaving through the patients, giving them pity glances. She could understand the pain they were in right now. Nightmares attacks had often left many without limbs or worse.

"_M-miss…_"

She froze, stopping at an end of a bed.

"_…__h…help…_"

Slowly, her eyes went on the bed. A poor unfortunate skeleton warrior lied there, several of his bones were fractured and out of place.

"_P…please…_"

She could feel tears starting up in her eyes, but she pushed it down. She did not want to look weak, especially in front of the warrior. Night Shift could wait a while. Heading over to the bedside, she carefully examined each cracked bone. The poor fellow had a good fight. Both leg bones were cracked all the way through, his left was reduced to pieces which she wasn't sure that every single piece was there, the rib cage was almost caved in, the neck bone had several cracks in it, which was a miracle that he was still able to make sound at all, and the skull had a slight crack. If he had any muscle or internal organs, the poor guy would have been dead right now.

"Bone Go." With that said, she ran to the far end of the room, opening a drawer and fishing through it. Finding what she was looking for, and bandages for Night Shift, she hurried back to the skeleton. Getting to work, she carefully started with the rib cage, holding bones in place as she corrected their positions. Once that was settled, she took a glass vile, filled with dark green substance that bubbled slightly, opened it and placed a small drop on the bones. Instant, the bones started to fizz and melt, closing their cracks and holding firm in place till they looked fine, as if they were never broken.

A content sigh of relief went out from the skeleton. His pain had eased down to a bearable state. Satisfied with her work for now, she placed the vile on the stand next to the bed and headed back to Night Shift.

"What took you?"

"Sorry. Another patient needed me for a bit." Unraveling the bandages, she had Night Shift pull his shirt down and covered the wound up. "Alright, just take it easy and—" She started to instruct him as he pulled his cloths back in their proper place.

**CRASH!**

Their attention was snapped to the front entrance, freezing them in place. A Nightmare, in shape of a dragon with the ability to spilt its head in half, growled at them, having a black glow. An Undead Nightmare. Its eyes were fixed on them, baring its fangs and seething its claws that were covered in blood of Undead warriors. And it seemed to want to finish off the weak. Roaring, it lunged into attack, heading straight for the nearest wounded Undead it could get its claws on.

But just as instant as it had appeared, Night Shift proved to be faster, appearing right in front of it with his fist drawn back, swinging it with full force at the creatures face. The Nightmare was unprepared for such attack and was hit dead center in the face, thrown out the building from the force.

Night Shift massaged his shoulder, swinging his gloved around. He knew the Nightmare would be back. "I think it's time I went back into the ring." He punched his boxing gloves together.

Roller Brawl only watched as Night Shift went out, her mouth hanging open wide enough for fly's to fly in.

_Eon that was so cool._

She snapped out of her stupider, heading back to her work.

_One, I'll be out there, fighting alongside them. Because fighting Nightmares, is EVERYTHING around here. Not much is known about them. The only real knowledge is their elements. Nightmares body is pitch black, no color, no design, just black. Their bodies take on different forms that no two Nightmares are the same. Some take on forms of recognizable creatures like big dogs, or mountain lions, and even different birds. The ones that have a dragon form are the really big danger. As I mention before, the Nightmares have elements. You can tell by the low, bright glow they give off. Red is Fire, green is Life, purple is Magic, white is Air, yellow Tech, brown Earth, and black is my element, Undead. These monsters come and attack us, not daily but enough to weaken us each attack._

_And what I wouldn't give to show that I can be like them and take down my own Nightmare._

An hour went by, but it felt like years. The battle was still going on with nether side showing any signs of falling back.

Blood stood on a burning building, his armor stained with the blood of the Nightmare. His eyes scanned his surroundings. His eyes landed on two vampires struggling against an Earth Nightmare. Without thought, he jumped building from building till he landed on a building above the Nightmare, lumping off and landing on its back, punching with full force with a following snap sound. The Nightmare roared in pain, falling to the ground immobile. Blood jumped off the Nightmare, glaring at the two vampire before him.

"How many times will I have to save you till you learn that I can't always save you both?"

The vampires were twin-like, wearing the same cloths and hair style. Only their difference was one's style went left and the other right, like a mirror image. They wore plain clothing, black long pants and long sleeved shirts, both had the symbol of a crescent moon on their shirts, one flipped, their yellow hair stuck out to a point, one on the left and the other right side, while bangs covered a yellow glowing eye on the other side.

_These guys are the siamese twins. Dead and Note, or for short everyone calls them Dead Note. These guys do everything together and are never apart, even for a slight second._

"We're sorry brother, please forgive us." They simultaneously said, bowing their heads.

Blood sighed. "What am I going to do to you two?"

* * *

"And that should do." Roller Brawl smiled, placing the alcohol down. "That should help."

The werewolf she had treating smiled at her, flexing his arm. "Thanks doll!" With that, he got up and ran out, rejoining his comrades. Roller Brawl started to follow before someone grabbed her shirt collar.

"Ah ah ah. No you do not."

Her eye widen slightly before turning into an annoyed expression. "It's don't Claw." With that she turned and glared with her arms crossed.

Claw was a vampire. Dark purple in his hair and eyes. He wore guards on his legs, arms, and chest, barely showing his purple clothing underneath. A double bladed ax was strapped to his back, designs of spiders etched into the blades.

"Well I do not care, what I care is to know where you are going little miss."

"Um, out?" She tried to put on an innocent look, but Claws saw through it.

"You know you can not go out there with a battle going on."

"Oh come on! Two minutes! Let me make my mark!"

"Oh you have made plenty marks. All In The Wrong Places!" He poked at her head to emphasize his point.

"Please Claw, this might be my chance! I might even get my own weapon."

"You are no good with an ax, you can not lift a hammer, you hit yourself with a bow, and you can not throw one of these!" He bent down and picked up a discarded bola, which was then snatched out of his grip by a reaper, who tossed the bola at a fly Nightmare, bringing it down.

"Okay, you have some points there." She nodded, watching the Nightmare fall. "But I can't stay here forever! Please!"

"No. I am sorry, but Blood wants you here where you are safe."

"Safe, or keeping others safe from me?"

Silence came over them. The sounds of battle seemed to die out. But it was broken when Claw's sighed, heading outside before stopping to turn to look at her.

"Stay. Put. Here."

She glared at him.

"You know what I mean. **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" With a scream and seething his ax, he ran out into battle.

"…yeah, but who says that I'll listen?" Taking off her apron she ran out the back entrance. Ducking and hiding in the shadows, she avoided both Undead and Nightmares. Her destination this time? The boarders of her home. Running out of the village she called home, she ran up a cliff, glancing back time to time to make sure she wasn't followed. She only stopped running when she was next to a bush, grabbing it and pulling it off to reveal a contraption underneath. "Time to put you to the test bud!" She patted it, only to trigger it off which it launched a bola. "Oops. A liiiittle minor adjustment and that should be okay." With that, she wheeled her invention off farther from the village, stopping when the land in front of her was gone.

_One thing you should know. I live in a place called Skyland. It's a place where, literally, land fly's in the sky._

Setting her contraption up, she took aim, and waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

She was patient…

Waiting…

She could do this…

Waiting…

"**FOR THE LOVE OF EON! HOW LONG WAS AM I GOING TO WAIT**?!"

_Okay I should admit I'm very bad at waiting…_

Luckily, she didn't have to wait any longer as her ears picked up a faint screech. Steadying her aim, she scanned the sky till her eyes caught an outline of a Nightmare flying by. Perfect! Taking aim, she pulled the trigger, being sent back by the force but managed to sit up in time to see that she hit her target. "…I…I did it. …I DID IT! WAHOO! YES!" She jumped up, pumping her fists in the air. "DID ANYONE SEE THAT?!"

**THUD!**

**CRASH!**

Her cheering went dead and her face fell as a chunk of her invention went over her head and landed some feet away. Having a good idea of what was behind her, she slowly turned with her hands still in the air, coming faced to face with an angry four winged purple glow dragon Nightmare with her bola tied around its face.

"…someone who's not you." She said sadly, her arms drooping down to her sides.

The Magic Nightmare only growled, rearing back its head. Her eyes widen, knowing what it was about to do. Quickly, she turn and ran as fast as her feet would go as the hot heat of the fire trailed behind her. The Magic Nightmare wasted no time going after her. It kept firing at her as it chased her. She was lucky enough to dodge each attack, but she was also close to getting nicked. She screamed as she had nearly had her head bitten off by the Nightmare.

It chased her back into the village, still firing its attacks at her. She shrieked each time she was nearly crisped, ducking behind a tower with her back against the wood, screaming once again as molten heat blasted behind her, but very much left her unharmed. After a few seconds of silence, her curiosity went up. Why wasn't it attacking? She slowly glanced out to the side of the tower, not noticing the Nightmare coming around the other side, mouth open wide and eyes fixed on making a meal out of her flesh and—

And it did not expect a hard punch in the face.

Blood, the twins, Claw, and Razor Jack all lined in a row, glaring at the Nightmare with death in their eyes. The Nightmare, greatly angered that it was hit in the face twice now, roared at them, preparing to breathe fire upon them.

…only to have a weak puff of flame come out of its mouth.

"All out." Blood clenched his fist, wanting to punch more sense into the Nightmare as he did before. "Shall we siblings?"

"Yes big brother."

"It is time to learn pain, monster."

"PAIN TO THE NIGHTMARE! WAHOOOOOO!"

With that, the five brothers, yes, brothers, attacked, showing no mercy to the Nightmare and leaving no way for it to attack. Seeing it was outnumbered and unarmed, the Nightmare took to the sky, roaring back at the brothers one more time before vanishing. Dead Note and Claw watched it go while Razor Jack partly blew a raspberry at it before turning their attention to the burning tower that Blood had his eyes on.

_Oh, and there's one more thing you should probably want to know about me…_

The beam creaked, moaning before the burnt wood gave out, toppling to the side and revealing a still standing unharmed Roller Brawl, looking very scared and still. The tower continued its decent, landing on a building that the holder that held the fire broke off, rolling down its uncharted path with Undead trying to get out of its way. Roller Brawl, reluctantly, watched, wincing at the destruction that she had brought.

"Sorry…bro's."

* * *

**Okay, for those of you reading this, I just want to point out a few things. First off, I don't know Roller Brawl that well to know her personality. Second, there are a few changes to look her at the beginning but will slowly go back to her original look you all know her by. She does not have her roller blades, not yet, so she will be walking the whole time till she gets them. She also does not have her gloves or helmet. Her hair is still in a ponytail, but it is NOT BRAIDED. Third, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ABOUT HER BROTHERS! The wiki only told me she had five older brothers and nothing else so I have no clue what the looked like! And fourth, the Nightmares. They were inspired by Kaos's evil Skylander clones in the first original Skyland game and thought it to be a good idea to mix them up a tad. This story will be mostly from Roller Brawl's point of view.  
**

**Please review if you like! And tell me what you think! The more you leave a review, the more inspired I get to continue!**


	3. My Life

The first rays of sunlight came and morning had officially arrived. But do I get to enjoy it? NO! I'm stuck here sorting medical supplies! Again. The Nightmare attack had ended an hour and a half or so ago. And…it was a disaster at the end.

More than thirty five Nightmares escaped their nets thanks to me. **THIRTY FIVE**! How is it possible for me to bumble up and let **_thirty five_** Nightmares escape?! Eon! I'm such a cults at this!

"Some Undead lose their weapons, others find their jewelry missing. But me? I just let more than THIRTY FIVE Nightmares Escape!" I punched a wall with a frustrated growl. It's not my fault things go bad if I step into the battle field! Okay, maybe it is, but I can't help it! When I see a Nightmare I just wanna kill it! Why couldn't anyone just see that?

"Brawl? Señorita Roller Brawl? Dónde estás?" My ears went up, swiveling to the source of the sound.

"I'm over here Rattle Shake." I didn't bother to turn around as I called out. How can I? I'm pretty sure that he was disappointed in me like my brothers. A moment later and strong but gentle hand was on my shoulder.

"Señora, you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" I huffed, brushing off his hand and walked over to the other side of the room without so much of a glance at him.

"You don't seem alright poco vampiro."

"Ya think?" I wasn't even started on sorting each medical bottle till I felt his hand on my shoulder again.

"Roller Brawl, what's wrong?"

I stayed silent, picking up various bottles, glancing at the labels before putting them down some place they're supposed to go.

"Brawl."

I paused, looking at Rattle Shake slightly. He did seem to look concern for me. Oh who I'm kidding? Of course he did. He's known me since I was a tiny toddler. Why wouldn't he be concerned? I sighed, turning to look at him fully.

"Shake, am…am I a mistake?" His face scrunched into a confused look, one eye going bigger than the other since he didn't have eyebrows.

"Mistake? What do you mean poco?"

"Well." I glanced away, rubbing my arm a little and sighing. "Everything I do never turns out quite right. I…I feel like I'm not part of anything you know? Like I'm just a mistake waiting to happen."

"Now señora, don't think that way. Everyone here loves you, you know that. Even your los hermanos."

"My what?"

"Your brothers."

"Oh."

"Look, we all don't see you as a mistake poco. You just…" He looked away from my face to the ceiling, tapping the side of his head like he was trying to find the right words to say to me. Of course he would. Everyone does that when they're talking to me. "You just…haven't learned how to fight right."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have proper Nightmare training yet! Yes!"

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

His face fell hard after I said that. Did he really have anything proper to say to me or was he just trying to avoid my question?

"Uh, a-anyway I, uh, was sent here to t-take you home."

Smooth save Shake.

"Let me guess, Blood sent you to get me and escort me home so I don't cause any trouble along the way or sneak away while he and the rest of my brothers are at the meeting, right?" By the stunned look on his face I can tell I hit dead on. "Knew it." With that, I turned and left the stun snake behind…only to run into Mister Grumpypants outside. "…seriously? You too?"

He shrugged with his 'arms' crossed. "I just wanted to come along."

"Yeah right."

He only shrugged again as I passed him, following after me as Rattle Shake finally got out of his shock.

The walk home was mostly silent, just the way Night Shift would prefer it. A few Undead crossed our path, some would give me sympathetic looks as they passed and others would thank me for treating their wounds from the attack. I just nodded and smiled. I'm glad they don't treat me as a nuisance after the attacks are over as they do when they're going on. But a part of me feels that they pity me because…no. I shouldn't think about it. That was a long time ago and I've been over it long ago.

My home, and my brothers, was a bit on the outskirts of the village. At anyone who took first glance at it would probably think it's a castle, but it wasn't. It looked like a castle but it didn't have moat or a tall wall surrounding it, or towers. Well it did have a tower on the left of it, and it happened to be my tower. The whole thing had a Gothic outlook as well as the inside. Perfect home to a vampire.

"And I just don't get them."

"Stubborn issues."

"It's like they don't even know me at all."

"Uh, runs in the familia."

"They're just so angry at me each time I take even the smallest step outside."

"Tension!"

"You are very bad at this." Night Shift drawled, rolling his eyes at Rattle Shake, who in turned glared at him.

"_What else am I supposed to say?!_"

"For starters, listen through her whole ranting before blurting out random nonsense."

"Gee, thanks for making me feel special guys." Their eyes snapped over to me. They really forgot I was standing here the whole time haven't they? "Look, thanks for escorting me home and such, but you guys can go now." I headed for the door, knowing it was already unlocked.

"Brawl, wait." I paused, looking over my shoulder at Night Shift. "I heard your question earlier, and I only have this to say." I looked at him fully, having my attention on him. "Stop trying to prove something you can't." My eyes widen. He wasn't serious right? But his face wasn't showing any signs of kidding around. And this was Night Shift! He **never** kids!

"I just want to prove I can be like you guys." With that said, I went inside, shutting the door behind me. I didn't move, I just stood there with my back to the door, eyes glued to the ground. Was it always going to be like this? Probably. Sighing, my body slowly went slack and went down to the ground till my rear hit the floor. Instinctively my legs brought themselves close to my body and my arms wrapped around them, chin rested on my knees.

Yep, just the same routine since I was small.

* * *

"Well that went well." Night Shift shrugged as he floated down the street.

**WHACK!**

Night Shift sighed, shaking his head as Rattle Shake picked himself off the ground while rubbing his sore jaw where Night Shift's glove hit him. In his defense, he was only stopping the snake from hitting him.

"Rattle Shake, you should be more careful with your actions. You might never know what will happen." The snake glared at him, black fire almost seem to be burning in them.

"Stop trying to be something you can't?! **That** was your answer?!" He practically shouted, losing his calm and collective demeanor.

"What else was I supposed to say?" Night Shift glared hard at the snake. "Oh sure Roller Brawl! One day you can fight the Nightmare with both hand tied behind your back!" He waved one boxing glove around, shaking his head side to side like a clock. "BA! Sugar coating everything will only make the hard truth rot."

"It's better than facing it unarmed!"

"Unarmed or unsure how she can handle the truth?" Both gloves went to his hip, keeping his glare hard. "She is not always going to be a small child. She will have to grow up one day."

"But right now she is still a kid! She isn't old enough yet to be out there with the others! Not yet." Rattle Shake crossed his arms, snarling at the vampire.

The two had yet to notice the crowd that was forming around them.

"So? One day she will have to go out there and fight." The air surrounding Night Shift went still, almost dead.

"She doesn't need to know how to fight! Not till she's older!" The fire in his eyes seemed to take physical form, burning around his eyes with intensity and the look for the need to kill and it was black as a deep dark abyss.

"When she's older, her knowledge of fighting will be as small as an ant." Shadows twitched and stretched, circling and shifting around the vampire like a dark blanket made out of souls.

"It's Better Than Putting Her Through Training!" The fire stretched out, going out across his face and engulfed his hat in heat and flame.

"Why? Thinking of the good old day's back then?" The shadows moaned and made soft sharp cries. "If I remember correctly, you would always end up in the medical wing just for getting a small scrat—"

"IT WASN'T A SCRATCH! IT WAS A DEEP WOUNDED CUT! A DEEP CUT ACROSS MY CHEST!" Black fire was practically surrounding the snake.

Clouds shifted above them, covering the clear sky in a black sea that blotted out the sun. The wind picked up and brief flashes of lighting sparked and cracked. Cold mist crawled against the floor, whispers of dead and lost souls cried out. Buildings creaked and moaned. Shutters were rattling against their frames and shingles slapped against the rooftops. The crowd got bigger, eying the two. One werewolf had put up a betting stand, taking money and putting them in boxes with Night Shift and Rattle Shake's names on them.

The fire surrounding Rattle Shake grew, getting bigger and more intense at each possible second. Souls screamed and cried as Night Shift tightened the strings on the glove, smirking evilly at the rattlesnake. Silent chants for a fight went through the crowd, waiting with anticipation.

"You sir, are a weakling."

"It's better than being an old grumpy grouch with no class."

A slight gleam went off in Night Shift's eyes, the smirk fell as both gloves went up, clenching. "Well this, _grumpy grouch_, just happens to have more class than a road kill."

One eye twitched, left hand reaching for his snake gun on his belt. "What was that?"

"Road. Kill." Night Shift slowly said, getting into his fighting stance.

"**ROAD KILL?! ROAD KILL?! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT YOU OLD SCHOOLED GEEZER?!**"

A wave of gasps went through the crowd and Night Shift went still. Rattle Shake was breathing heavily, eying the vampire and waited.

"…It…Is…**OOOONNNNNN!**" Quick as a blink of an eye, Night Shift teleported behind Rattle Shake, fist ready to strike from behind.

But Rattle Shake wasted no time to counter attack, already drawn his gun with a little snake ready inside. Spinning around, he drew back the snake's tail, aiming it at Night Shift's face and released. The snake hit its target right in the ear, but didn't manage to hold on for long before it was pulled away by a boxing glove. Night Shift spun it around, throwing it behind him and throwing a punch at the rattlesnake. His boxing glove only grazed Rattle Shake's face as he dodged.

"**OLD FART!**"

"**SLIMY REPTILE!**"

A mixture of boxing gloves and flying rattlesnakes went here and there, most of the crowd dodging and running for cover as other brave souls rooted the two on.

"**BOREDOM SNORE!**"

"**THAT'S NOT EVEN AN INSULT YOU PAIR OF SNAKE BOOTS!**"

"**SNAKE BOOTS?!**"

"**_ENOUGH!_**"

Lighting shot down from the sky, hitting Rattle Shake and Night Shift with a thousand volts of electricity. It lasted under a minute before it stopped, leaving two charred and electrified Undead in its wake.

"DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BREAK YOU TWO UP EACH TIME YOU GET IN A FIGHT?! Honestly! You're Both Adults For Eon's Sake! Start Acting Like One!"

The crowd started to part, opening a path that lead to the clearing.

"If you two weren't such imbecile's, I might have some respect for you!"

Stepping out of the crowd was a dragon. A dark purple dragon, with a red underbelly, sharp claws that can cut through steal, and hard cold blue eyes that could freeze evil in its place with one glare. Metal bands with sharp spikes covered the forelegs and the neck while a spear was at the end of the tail. Strong wings were folded neatly on the back as she walked to the two fighters.

"_It's Cynder._"

"_Ooh, they're in trouble now._"

Cynder glared hard at them. Rattle Shake hand his gun pointed at Night Shift, while Night Shift was frozen with his fist mere cementers away from the snakes face and would have collided if the lighting hadn't hit them. Their eyes were wide and their bodies stiff as they smelled of burned flesh.

"Seriously?! How many times do I have to intervene one of your little fights? You two are like children!" She huffed, getting between the two and pushing them apart. "The village has already suffered a Nightmare attack and it doesn't need more damage thanks to _Skylanders_! It's your job to **stop** fights, not **start** them!" She glared at each of them, both on the ground due to tiredness and the wounds they received from the lighting. She snorted. "Idiots. What were you fighting about _this_ time?"

Night Shift was the first to recover, shifting his body to sit up with a groan. "Roller. Brawl." He groaned again as he fell backwards and onto the ground again.

"Roller Brawl? What about her?"

"She's too young to learn how to fight yet." Rattle Shake piped up, blowing smoke ring out his mouth.

"What? Is that it?"

"She is still too young to learn." Rattle Shake sat up.

"It never hurts to know how to fight!" Night Shift got off the ground, brushing off the sot on his robes. "I learned how to fight at a young age."

"Well maybe it's because they thought you were _extendable_!"

"**EXTENDABLE?!**"

"Hey! Hey! HEY! No fighting you two!" Cynder got between them again, holding her forelegs out to keep them apart as they glared at each other. "I've had enough of that for today! Besides, I agree with you both."

"Huh?"

Cynder rolled her eyes as both men stared at her confused. "Look, I agree with you Night Shift, but I also agree with Rattle Shake. She should learn to fight but I feel she may still be a tad too immature to do so. And besides, I doubt her brothers will allow such thing. They care for her too much to let their youngest sibling to go out there and get hurt. And I also feel that despite how long ago it was, I doubt they can handle that incident again."

Both men were quiet, considering Cynder's words.

"…she's a sweat girl, but she needs to learn to be a bit more mature before she can learn anything." Cynder turned and started to leave.

"**_INCOMINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!_**"

Heads snapped upwards at the scream. Something was heading their way, and by the looks of it, it was spiraling out of control.

"Look Out!" Night Shift shouted as he, Rattle Shake, and Cynder jumped out of the way of the falling object as it crashed into the earth and sent dust up in the air.

"QUÉ FUE ESO?!"

"What was that?!" Cynder shouted, flapping away the dust. "And did it talk?"

"If it talked." Night Shift appeared next to her. "Then it must mean…"

The three slowly approached the object, ready to spring into an attack if necessary. The dust cleared and the three could clearly see what had crashed. It was a dragon, like Cynder, but different. Way different. Her wings were feathered, her body covered in bright sky blue feathers, and feathers were at the end of her tail that formed a fan, but what stood out on her the most was the horn that poked out in the middle of her forehead.

"Whirlwind?!"

"Ooooowwwwww." Whirlwind picked herself off the ground, rubbing her head as her eyes where spiraling. "That's the last time I take the air speedway."

"Whirl what are you doing here?" Cynder walked up to her, looking at her in concern.

Whirlwind shook her head, clearing the stars she was seeing and blinked. "Cyn!" She grabbed the Undead dragoness and glopped her in a tight hug. "Long time no see BFF! How you've been?!"

"Whirl! Can't! Breathe!" Cynder's eyes were almost popping out of their sockets and her bones were almost ready to snap.

"Oops." Whirlwind released her, sending her unintentionally to the ground with a thud. "Sorry."

"Señora Whirlwind. What are you doing here?"

She looked at the two men, blinking as if she just realized they were there. "Oh, hi Shake, Shift. When did you guys get here? And why are the two of you black and smell like burnt meat?"

"Complicated." The two men glared at each other.

Cynder, getting off the ground while coughing for air, turned to her friend. "So, what brings you here Whirl?"

"Hmm? Oh! Right, I was here for…for…" Whirlwind tapped her chin, looking upwards as she thought. "Oh! I remember!" Her face suddenly went serious. "The other Skylanders sent me. They called a meeting on the Nightmare attacks on the Air, Fire, Earth and Tech. Though." She gazed around the buildings. "It seems you guys are just recovering from an attack as well."

"Air, Fire, Earth, and the Tech? They had a Nightmare attack last night as well?"

"For the last three nights in a row actually. The poor guys keep getting attacked before they can recover their defenses."

The Undead looked at each other. The Air, Fire, Earth, and Tech were strong. But a nonstop attack for three whole nights would defiantly weaken them greatly. They nodded. They were needed elsewhere.

* * *

"And basically I don't understand them. I'm a hundred and eighteen years old. I should be learning how to fight the Nightmares, not doing medicine." I sighed as I flopped back on my bed. "What will take for them to realize that?" Pressure went on my stomach. Sighing again, I sat up a little and look down towards my stomach. "What do you think I should do Bone?"

Bone, my lazy black cat, looked at me with his big green eyes, lying across my midsection. He meowed at me, licking his fore paw and rubbed it behind his ear.

"Thank you for the amazing advice." Laying back down, I eyed the ceiling. "Like you had any in the first place."

"Meow."

"Oh be quiet Bone." Brushing a lose strain of hair away from my left eye, I glanced around my room. It was a pretty standard room. Just a bed, a table in a corner, a furry purple rug on the floor, a few drawings and posters on the walls here and there, most with a werewolf playing a guitar, a closet in a wall that I can walk into a change, and one window that had a nice view of the far off forest behind the village. As you can guess, my room has a dark color look, with the only real colors are the rug and my puffed out pink bed. Yeah, I'm full of colors aren't I?

"Meow." Bone decided that my nose would be a fun thing to paw at.

"Not now Bone." I brushed off his paw. "I'm too busy thinking."

"Meow."

"I'm busy thinking how my contraption failed."

"Meow?"

"No, it worked. But only slightly. Stupid bola only wrapped around the Nightmares head."

"Meow."

"Well I've would of gone bigger, but then it would of taken longer to build, and Blood would of started suspecting something."

"Meow."

"I know he would of suspected something sooner or later, but come on."

"Meow?"

"Oh please. You know as well as I do that only Blood and Claw are the most over protective. They are the oldest. Dead Note would probably let me be for a while. And Razor Jack…I, don't really know."

"Meow."

Chuckling a bit, I petted his head, making him start to purr. "You're right. He is crazy."

Bone rubbed his head against my hand, purring like no tomorrow.

"But seriously, what am I suppose to do? I don't want to live my life where everyone else controls it. I want to do my own thing. I want to be who I want to be."

Bone stopped purring and looked at me, like he was actually listening to my problems. Wait. What am I talking about? Of COURSE he listens to my problems! He listens to me, even when he was a kitten he listened to me. He's basically the only one to listen to me. Though sometimes I think he's smarter than he looks.

"…am I really going to be told what to do all my life? Are my brothers really going to always overshadow me?" He doesn't do anything other than stare at me. He mews quietly, getting up and jumping off me and comes around to me head, wrapping around me and laying back down with my head resting on him like a pillow with his head resting against my chin. I sighed once again, petting Bones head one more time. "Thanks bud."

"Meow."


	4. The Skylander Meeting Dome

Three hours had passed before one of my brothers came home. Guess who.

"YO! LITTLE SIS LITTLE SIS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Razor Jack.

"I'm in the forbidden room! And no! I mean my room!" Bone yawned while I continued to read the magazine I picked up at random a couple minutes back.

"I DON'T ALWAYS CONFUSE THE TWO BRAWLY!"

A growl vibrated in my throat. Eon did I hate that nickname! I'm too old for that stuff now.

It wasn't long before Razor Jack opened my door, knocking on it. "Knock knock. Can I come in?"

"You're already inside."

"You're not even looking at me."

"I don't need to. You always do the same thing when you want to visit."

"…I not becoming dull am I?"

"Well considering you still use the same routine, yes."

Razor Jack stared at me before shrugging, stepping into my room and closing the door, smiling all the while.

"So, how ya doing sis?"

"Oh you mean other than the fact that once Blood gets home, I'm sure to be grounded for life? I'm great! Just dandy!"

"…Brawl, are you okay?" He came closer to my bed, looking at me concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just feel peachy!"

"Brawl." He stood at the end of my bed. "You can tell me what's wrong." I brought the magazine closer to my face, pretending not to hear him. The bed squeaked as Razor Jack sat on the end. "Roller Brawl, come on. You can tell me. I'm listening."

"…" Glancing at him, then back at the magazine, I sighed, tossing the article away and sat up. "I'm just…angry. That's all."

"At what?"

"You guys."

He looked a little taken back at this comment. "What?"

"You all keep babying me. Like I'm a helpless little girl who can't do anything without help. You guys…you guys just…hover over me."

"Brawl, we do not hover over you. We just watch over you and take care of you. Right Bone?"

We glanced over at Bone, who was curled up on my pillow sleeping away.

"…you are no help at all."

"Meow."

"Okay now you're just pretending to sleep aren't you?!"

I giggled. Bone had little to zero respect for my brothers and anyone else aside from me.

"Look, Brawl." Razor reached out and grabbed my hands, squeezing them. "We're just afraid that we'll lose you. Do you even know how many Undead are taken or killed each attack? We don't want you to be one of them." He looks me straight in the eyes. "You're our only sister. Our youngest sibling. And the thought of you being out there. It scares us."

"…" I was…surprised. I know they can be scared if there was an attack going on but…none of them ever told me in person of how they felt.

"Brawl, we only want what's best for you. And even if we are a bit over protective, we just want to make sure you're safe and happy."

"…" Wordlessly, I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. I felt him flinch. No surprise why. I hadn't hugged any of my brothers in years. I won't even let them hug me. But, this was exception. Razor Jack, even if he's crazy at times, he knows what to say to me. He understands when someone needs the right words to be said to them and a voice of reason. He's a good friend and a good big brother when he needed to be.

It was a while before his arms wrapped around me, hesitating a bit.

"Ah Roll, I'm sorry that…that we hover over you or anything. We love you. And we don't want to lose or see you hurt in anyway."

"…I know."

We kept hugging each other for a few minutes till Razor pulled away, rubbing his eyes.

"I uh, ahem, I-I have something my eyes." He looked away. After about thirty seconds he sighed and got up. "Alright, so, we good?"

I smiled, nodding. "We're good."

"Great! Now, ah, I haven't told Blood or the rest of the bro's yet, buuuuuuut I sorta, kinda, maybe, probably, not a hundred percent sure." He started pacing, something he did if he did something he knew he would get himself in trouble for. "But I may have convinced a Skylander to take you to—"

"To the Skylander meeting dome?!" I shouted, jumping off the bed and onto my feet. He was kidding right?! The Skylanders are legendary! Not only are they keepers of peace, but they have incredible power.

"Yep! But don't tell the guys about this. I could get in reeeeaaaaaal big trouble for this!" He whispered.

"Oh believe me, I won't! So who did you convince to take me?" The smile I had on my face slowly turned into a frown when I saw the grin on his face. Oh no. He only grins like that if he's about to do something stupid. "Raz, what are you thinking?" He didn't answer me, he just walked by me to my window, opening it wide open before turning around to face me again with that grin still on his face. "Bro, I know that look anywhere. What are you—?"

"**BUNZI!**"

My mouth literally hit the floor as Razor Jack JUMPED BACKWARDS **OUT MY _WINDOW__!_**

"**RAZOR JACK**!" I screamed, running to the window. Out of all the stupidest things he does, this one could **kill** him! My room is way high up off the ground. A fall from this height can break all his bones! "**RAZOR**…Jack." …oh by Eon you have GOT to be kidding me.

* * *

"Why didn't the Air, Fire, Earth, and the Tech elements notify the rest of the elements earlier? We would have been glad to help." Cynder looked at Whirlwind as they sat on top of a hill that over looked the docks.

"They would've if they could. The messengers have been too terrified to actually go out and notify anyone. The first two attacks we didn't think much of at all, but when they got attack a third night in a row, that's when the real worry settled in."

Cynder nodded, gazing out over the docks. "How bad are these attacks?"

"Pretty bad." Whirlwind hung her head as her ears drooped. "They're relentless. We lose more innocent people each attack." She twisted her head to look away. "They got Twisty too."

Cynder gazed at her friend, sadness over coming her original look. "Twisty?"

Whirlwind nodded, tears brimming in her eyes.

"…oh. Oh Whirlwind, I'm so so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright. I…I know she wouldn't want me to morn over her all the time and would want me to keep heading on." She sighed, looking up to the sky. "But can't help but feel it's a bit my fault for not being there for her."

"Whirl, I know what you're feeling. But we can't help these losses. We lose go people thanks to these monsters." Cynder glared out to the open sky. "And if we don't stop them, more and more will die at their terror."

"…yeah…uh, Cyn?"

"Yes?"

"Are Ghost Roaster and Chop Chop suppose to be fighting each other?"

"_**WHAT?!**_"

Whirlwind jumped back, avoiding Cynder's wings. Cynder growled, electricity sparking in her mouth.

"I Thought I Told You Two No FIGHTING!" With an angry roar she took to the air, flying down to the docks.

Whirlwind watched her friend before looking at the docks herself. The docks were the place where air ships could dock in on the edge of the floating island. Most ships were simple boats with sails and propellers to steer. But one ship stood out from the rest. At the end of the dock, anchored and tied into place, was the biggest ship anyone has ever seen. It mainly looked like a pirate ship. A broken, rotting, black, torn, creeky, run down, old no wait, ancient, pirate ship. An excellent Undead transportation. But to Whirlwind, it was the creepiest thing she was looking at.

"OooOoOo." She shivered. "It's a good thing I have wings." Spreading her wings out, she took to the sky.

* * *

"**I TOLD YOU BOTH TO NOT FIGHT ON THE WAY TO THE MEETING AND WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU TWO GO AND FIGHT! WHEN THIS MEETING IS DONE YOU BETTER BE PREPARED FOR THE WORST CAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO BE MERCIFUL!**"

Night Shift cringed as Cynder yelled at the two unfortunate Skylanders. He didn't exactly feel sorry for them, but he did pity anyone caught in Cynder's rages. It was not a pretty sight to see. Even for an Undead.

"If anything goes right for once, it might just be a good day." He sighed.

First there was a Nightmare attack, then there was the _accident_, then Whirlwind came with bad news, and now there was going to be two new graves to add once they got back. Joyous. What else could go wrong today? An earthquake?

"Alright, is everyone here?!" Cynder called out, gazing around the deck. "Where's Eye Brawl?"

"**WAIT! HOLD UP! DON'T LEAVE YET!**"

The docks started to shake as the sound of something pounding on the ground gradually became louder and louder. THUD! THUD! THUD!

Night Shift groaned, burying his face in his glove. "_For the love of._"

The source of the sound and the ground shake was caused by none other than the one being that was missing from the ship. Eye Brawl was, to say at least, a giant. Black was the color of his armor with a few gold trims, and his whole head was an eye ball with bat wings.

"**WAIT FOR ME! WAIT FOR ME!**"

"We are waiting on him." A ghoul with a chain ball tail sighed, also known as Ghost Roaster.

"You leave a guy behind one time and he always worries that he'll be left behind again. Unbelievable." An Undead elf sighed, petting the skull of a bird like skeleton.

Luckily for them, the slight earthquake ceased as Eye Brawl finally came to a stop next to the ship.

"Whew! Close one." He sighed, carefully stepping onto the ship to avoid crushing anyone by mistake.

"You did know we weren't going to leave without you, right?" Cynder eyed up at the giant. "You are kind of hard to miss."

"Can't be too careful."

"Right, right. Alright, let's set sail!" Taking to the sky again, she flew out into the open air, joining Whirlwind.

"Dock Departure!"

"Dock Departure!"

Werewolves on the dock grabbed the rope that tied the ship into place, loosening their grips on the poles till they came undone. Onboard, Skylanders went about, opening the sails and checking to make sure everything was in place. Night Shift watched all the hustle and bustle, leaning against the rail with crossed 'arms'. On the steering deck controlling the wheel was a female hexer, using her dark powers to spin the wheel and guide the ship out of the docks.

Eye Brawl glanced out at the shrinking land, shaking his head and sighed.

_So far, so good._

* * *

"Blood brother, are you alright?"

"I'm fine you two." Blood grunted, lifting a wooden pole off the ground single handedly. "What makes you ask?"

"You have been distantly quiet since this morning. Tell us brother, what troubles you so greatly?" Dead Note questioned, following their brother.

Blood remained quiet, slowly walking with the thick pole resting on his shoulder.

"Brother?"

"…" He sighed, placing the pole down next to a pile of cut up wood. "It's Brawl."

"You worry for sister?"

"How can't I? She…"

"She's, what?"

"…she…" He sighed, shaking his head. "…I don't know. I, really don't know."

"Don't know?"

"I don't know…if I can keep her safe."

"Safe?"

"Safe form herself."

The twins blinked, looking at each other before back to Blood. "How so?"

"Do you not know the damage she does when she goes out unattended? Or what danger she gets in? I'm telling you." He headed off, seeing to the repairs to be inspected. "That girl is like a magnet for trouble."

The twins watched their eldest brother go, standing there in silence before looking at one another.

"Magnet for trouble?"

"Or magnet for her?"

* * *

This! Is!

**_AWESOME!_**

I can't believe I'm actually going to go and see the Skylander Meeting Dome! Granted I won't be able to _in_ the place, but I can at least _see_ it! That's cool, right?

"_Roller Brawl! Be quiet!_"

My hands went over my mouth and my eyes widen a bit. Was I squealing like a fan girl or something? Well whatever! I'm still going to see the place! Oh if only Razor Jack was here right now, I could kiss him! No, wait, no. Not a chance. But still, this is the best thing _any_ of my brothers have done for me! Ever!

Skylanders are Legendary! The guardians of Skyland! The keepers of peace! Protectors of the innocent! I could go on and on if I wanted to!

…okay. I really do sound like a fan girl.

"_Brawl, you know what to do when we get there right?_"

"_Of course!_" I whispered, trying to keep my excitement in check. "_I just have a look around the place on the outside while you and the other Skylanders are inside having your meeting. And when it's over, you come and get me so we can leave then head back to my place before the rest of my brothers notice that I'm missing._"

"_And don't forget, you __**can not**__ be noticed. By __**anyone**__! If anyone finds you there, you'll be in the worst of troubles!_"

"_I'll be fine. I've snuck in and out of my home plenty of times not to be noticed, so it should be easy for me._"

"_Right. Easy._"

I rolled my eyes. "_It'll be alright. And even if I do get caught, I won't tell them that you snuck me here._"

"_…_"

"_It'll be fine._"

There was a slight pause before I heard him groan. "_Fine. But you better not be bluffing about telling anyone that I brought you here._"

"_Cross my dead heart._"

He sighed again, but that was all he did. The rest of the time was quiet. Real quiet. No sound or anything aside from the noise I hear outside of my hiding place. If I had a living heart, I bet I would be able to hear it beating right now.

"_Brawl._"

My body jumped, relaxing only slightly when I realized who was talking to me. "_Yeah?_"

"_We're almost there, so get ready._"

"_Right!_" I got ready, clenching my hands into fists. This is it. A big time dream about to come true. No turning back now.

The Skylander Meeting Dome is one of many places that only Skylanders are allowed in. _Strictly_ Skylanders only place. Outsiders are not allowed in at any circumstance. Until today.

"_All clear?_"

"Yep. Nobody's around except us. So you can come out of there now."

"Good! It's cramped in here!"

"Oh calm down, let me just." Metal clicked and the dark area I was concealed in was suddenly filled with light.

"AH! Too Bright! Too Bright!" I screamed, trying as best as I could to block the sun's rays from my eyes. Seriously, why wasn't there an on or off switch for the thing?!

"Op, sorry. Let me just."

The brightness of the sun was blocked out. Blinking a couple times to get my eyes back to normal, a sigh escaped my lips. "Why does it have to be such a bright day today?" Growling as I shifted my body till my legs dangled out of the hiding compartment. "Thanks for letting me hide in there Eye."

"No problem."

I smiled up at Eye Brawl, jumping onto his open palm that he brought up to his chest with ease before getting down to the ground when he lowered his hand close enough to it.

"Okay, now remember, only look on the outside of this place. I'll come pick you up at that stairwell." He pointed off in some direction.

I followed where he was pointing at and almost did twenty takes. Stairwell? It was more of a tower than a stairwell! Granted though, I think the stairs are inside the thing but, THAT TOWER WAS AT LEAST A HUNDRED TIMES TALLER THAN MY OWN TOWER!

"…Stairwell?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's more of a tower. But trust me, there's stairs in there."

"…riiight…SEE YA!" And just like that, I was off before you could say fire, running to who knows where.

"JUST REMEMBER TO MEET ME AT THE TOWER! AND DON'T GET CAUGHT BY ANYONE!"

"I WON'T!" My smile was practically taking half of my face right now. Now, where should I go look first?

* * *

It was silent, ovoid of any noise of any kind. Once in a while thought, soft sounds of wings flapping against the air vibrated against the smooth stone walls of the hall. Each beat of the wings were quiet as the individual was in no hurry or rush. A soft sigh came out and the pattern of the wing beats came to a close as the individual landed, creating sharp clicking sounds as her feet landed on the marble white stone, folding her wings to her back comfortably. She continued on foot, letting her claws click with each step she took, swinging her tail side to side and held her head high and proud.

On occasion she stole a few side-way glances on the walls as she passed, glimpsing at just a minimal time of seeing the paintings and pictures that hung straight and inline on the walls. Each picture held different Skylander, each different in power and species, but held great and high respect. A notable factor about the paintings as she passed was that each Skylander in them was from the Air element.

The Air element. Rulers of the sky and masters of the weather in Skyland. The Air was a proud race, one that could live in the sky with no boundaries maintained the balance in keeping check of the seasons. Where ever the wind blew, they would follow.

Her green eyes went back to focusing ahead, bringing her pace to a stop at a pair of giant doors. The doors were light blue in color, decorated in swirls that covered each door evenly with the main Air symbol in the center of both doors. Without word, she touched the symbol, feeling the rush of Air magic following through her and into the door. The symbol gave off a soft glow of brilliant radiant colors before it jerked, slowly turning counterclockwise as she took her paw off it. It made a full 360 degrees, clicking to a stop where it had started and parted way. Ruffling her fur a tad, she stepped in as a conversation was underway as the doors behind her closed on their own.

"These attacks are getting us nowhere! Every Nightmare attack we face, more and more innocent lives are taken away and we can do** nothing **to stop it!"

Her entry went unnoticed as no one acknowledged her presence yet. She went over to a available seat, made of clouds pacifically for Air Skylanders, getting comfortable before laying down with her forelegs crossed and listened to the conversation.

"And what's worse, my feathers haven't been preened in forever!"

Collective groans went out, few even complained at the speaker's engrossment of himself.

"Sunburn, we are not here to talk about your looks. We are here to discuss the matter of attack on the Air, Fire, Earth, and Tech elements."

Sunburn, the only phoenix/dragon hybrid Skylander, huffed, ruffling his feathers slightly in annoyance. Most of his body was instinctive dragon parts as his main body, legs, and the three spikes on the back of his head had those features. But his feet, beak, wings, and his tail held that of a phoenix. Blazing red was his main body color with blue on his underbelly and around his ember eyes. "I _was_ getting to that, Flameslinger! I just wanted to voice my discomfort of these horrid attacks in my view."

Flameslinger, a member of the Fire element, said nothing as he stood still in the respective side with the rest of the Fire elements. He was an elf, skin green and had his dark blue hair held up in order to keep it out of his face. Though, it would be highly doubtful that would be any hindrance as his eyes were covered by a red blindfold. He wore archers artier with a golden crossbow and quiver resting on his back.

"Now then, where was I? Oh yes! My feath—"

"**SKIP TO THE IMPORTANT PART ALREADY! WE DIDN'T COME HERE TO BE BORED TO DEATH BY YOUR COMPLAINTS!**" Night Shift shouted from the far side of the room. He stood all by himself and far from the others as, the way he put it, wanted to keep to himself.

Sunburn turned to glare at the vampire, opening his mouth to shout when someone clamped it shut. "Night Shift is right. We need to be focusing on what we should be doing about these attacks." The person was, at most, a living, breathing suite of armor with fire burning in his insides.

"Thank you, Blast Zone." A Tech Skylander came down, patting the furnace knight on the back, but only a moment so he would not get hurt by the heat he gave off. The Tech was, by far, unique. The upper half of his body was consist of human figure, but his lower half said different as he had four spider like legs. Spy gear goggles sat on his forehead as a grappling hook sat on his left wrist.

Blast Zone nodded, dragging the hot head bird back over to the respective element.

"Now, is there anyone who has at least some news on these attacks?"

Hands went up and the Tech gazed around. His eyes scanned each individual till he stopped on a particular Air Skylander. "Hmm…you, Scratch." He pointed at her.

Scratch blinked, looking around before pointing at herself.

"Yes you. I got a feeling that you have something on your mind you want to share."

"…you know me pretty well Spy Rise."

"Of course I do." Spy Rise smirked.

Scratch shook her head slightly, looking at everyone around her through her golden mask. "…last night during the attack, I've notice two things during the course of the three previous nights. The first being that the Nightmares seemed to be mainly focused on our defense. Doing whatever they can to get to our strongest members, taking risks in getting close to our medical wing. They seemed to want to weaken us at any cost. Second…it was just one or two attempts, but…the Nightmare were focused on the main tower. We were able to manage to keep them at bay and keep the tower safe for now. But I suspect they were after something. Something important."

Whispers went quietly amongst the Skylanders, pondering on this new information. Spy Rise, adding this info to his interior knowledge, nodded his head at Scratch, turning to the rest of the Skylanders. "As this info is shocking, I must speak out for the Techs that we also have had the same attack pattern on our home. And I can assume that both Fire and Earth had similar battles." He glanced at the two elements, receiving nods and murmurs of agreement. "Then it is safe to say that these attacks have been, as one could say, not at random. No. I believe that these attacks have been planned out, strategies, thought through. These attacks by the Nightmare are clearly saying something." Spy Rise stated, pacing the floor with his hands clasped behind his back with the others following his every move and word. "But then there would leave the big question. Why? Why attack the main towers? Why go after the defenses? And why are they persistent on doing the same attacks?" He stopped, holding his chin. "…I have a theory. I believe that something may be ordering these monsters to attack us."

"Ordering to attack us? That's insane! No one can control those beasts!"

Waves of agreement rang throughout the air. Spy Rise remained unfazed as he turned to face them.

"As I have said earlier, it was only a theory. I am not certain that they _are_ being controlled, or maybe even _not_ following orders, and are just following on whim."

"Spideys right! You can't just get mad at him for his idea-ma-thingy!"

Spy Rise's eyes went wide before groaning and hold his face. "Theory, Fire Kraken. **Theory**." He gritted his teeth, forcing his willpower to not strangle someone.

"That's what I said!" A small mass of yellow, red, and blue hopped over to him from the Fire element. "Idea-ma-thingy!"

Fire Kraken, everyone's favorite firework maniac, was to say a dragon. In some ways. He didn't have wings, as he was more Asian dragon, donned with samurai like gear. Twirling in one hand was a baton used as both weapon and fireworks displays.

"**Th. Eor. Ry!**" Spy Rise glared at the grinning dragon. "It's **theory**."

"Fire Kraken, leave Spy Rise alone." Blast Zone came forward, reaching out to grab the firework pro.

"No!" And before anyone could stop him, Fire Kraken latched himself onto one of Spy Rise's legs.

"**GA!** **Get him off! Get him off this instant!**" Spy Rise screamed, trying to shake his 'pest' off his leg as Fire Kraken giggled like he was in a ride. Blast Zone immediately went to his aid, grabbing Fire Kraken and tried to pull him off. Fire Kraken's grip though was ten times stronger than what he expected. Soon it became a tug-a-war, or, tug-a-_leg_ game that Spy Rise was not enjoying by the slightest.

The others however had mixed feelings on the scene before them. Some laughed and pointed at the robots misfortune as well as Fire Krakens kid-like behavior, while the more serious Skylanders could only sigh and shake their heads, though a few did find this amusing.

Spy Rise was flailing his arms about, yelling at both Fire Kraken and Blast Zone, clearly ready to kill _someone_. Blast Zone had only managed to pry the end of Fire Krakens tail off the robots leg and was trying to pull the dragon off. With no success. Fire Kraken just held on, grinning at his game. Not a moment after, Rattle Shake and a few others came to the furnace knights rescue.

Night Shift stared at the chaos unfolding before him. First the meeting was going smoothly, then this?

"**GET HIM OFF ME! NIGHT SHIFT! HELP ME OUT AND GET THIS PEST OFF ME!**"

Night Shift remained unfazed and unmoving. He sighed as the three kept on their little game. "This day just keeps getting better." He rubbed the side of his head.

* * *

THIS DAY JUST GOT BETTER!

The Skylander Meeting Dome is exactly how the stories described it as! The dome was as tall as five castles! The island was rich and thick with plant life! The air was clean and clear! And the place feeled like it was lost in time! Awesome!

I basically had a whole lay down of the place in my mind, so this girl isn't forgetting this place _any_time soon!

…although.

My eyes wondered back over at the tower. It was just a little ways off from the dome. And basically, it did seem to just be a tower. Sooooo.

There's no harm in peeking, is there?

* * *

**Read and review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
